Lily Tyler: Pokemon Ranger
by ahufflepuffatheart
Summary: A Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia fan fiction. Takes place years after the events of the game. Lily Tyler's big dream is to become a Ranger, but before that dream can come true, she has to graduate from the Ranger School. Follow her and her friends as they struggle with school work, friendship, love and the strange events that take place outside the safety of the School.
1. The First Day

It was the day she had awaited for as long as she could remember. Today, Lily Tyler, would finally attend the Ranger School. Even though she had been very small, she could still remember the day that a Ranger had saved her village from Team Dim Sun. Lily remembered how she had been cornered by the controlled Pokémon and how scared she had been, when the Ranger captured the Pokémon and saved her. Ever since that day Lily Tyler had wanted to be a Pokémon Ranger, and now she was finally on her way. She had to wait three years before she could finally get into the field herself, but it would be worth it.

* * *

Lily stepped through the gates of the Ranger School and quickly walked up the steps. The Ranger School came into view and she stared at it in awe. It became clear to her that this was _really _happening. As she was admiring the school, someone- or something, the place was full of Pokémon, being a Ranger School -bumped into her.

''Sorry!'' a voice squeaked. Lily turned around and found herself staring at a short girl with hair as red as fire. Her eyes were closed, as if she was to afraid to look at Lily.

''Please forgive me!'' she mumbled. The poor girl looked as if she were to cry.

''Don't worry about it! It was just an accident,'' Lily smiled. ''I'm not going to eat you.'' she joked.

The girl finally opened her eyes. They reminded Lily of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back. To Lily's relieve, the redhead smiled a small smile.

''Thank you.'' she said, to which Lily raised an eyebrow.

''For not eating you?''

The girl quickly shook her head. Her face had become a slight pink.

''For not… being mad at me.'' she whispered. This surprised Lily, but she hid it before the girl could see.

''Of course not,'' Lily smiled, and she hold out her hand. ''I'm Lily by the way, Lily Tyler.''

The girl took the hand nervously.

''Jayde Morgan.''

The two girls started their way to the school. Lily quickly learned that the girl wanted to be a Mechanic, since she had a thirst for knowledge and wanted to make the world a better place for both Pokémon and people through her scientific discoveries and inventions. Lily at her turn, told Jayde why she had decided to become a Pokémon Ranger.

''Actually, I just want to make the world a better place, like you.'' Lily smiled shyly. Jayde smiled, not a small one this time.

''I think that's what everyone here tries to accomplice- Or at least I hope so. We all try to improve the world in our own way.'' This time it was Jayde's time to get shy.

They walked through the open doors, inside the school. They were immediately greeted by some excited Bidoof, which both girls happily patted. Further off in the corridor, they saw a girl who was contently cuddling the other Bidoof. A boy who looked practically identical to her, was standing next to her, an annoyed look on his face. He mumbled something to her, thinking she wouldn't hear. She did though, and you could practically see her aura change. It was like a volcano erupting really. The boy moved backwards, towards the wall, a scared look on his face. If there was one thing he was afraid of, it was most definitely his twin sister.  
Lily immediately knew that wasn't a girl she'd want to be on bad terms with. Jayde looked a bit uncomfortable, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

The bell rang, announcing that the opening ceremony would begin. Lily and Jayde quickly made their way towards the auditorium. A friendly teacher, whose hair was possibly even redder than Jayde's, brought them to the front row, where they were seated with all the other first years.  
The principal, a man at age with grey hair whose glasses were a bit too big, took the stage. He smiled kindly, and Lily sighed with relief. At least the principal seemed nice. Unless that was a pretty good fake smile.

''Welcome, new students, and welcome back old ones. I hope this will be a good year for all of you. Especially to the seniors. This is your last year, so make it a memorable one.''

The entire student body and the teachers clapped, while the principal walked off. The redheaded teacher from before took the stage and asked the older students to quietly, _quietly_ get to their dorms to unpack. Of course, the older students were all but quiet, but the teacher just smiled.  
When only the first years were left, she grabbed a piece of paper and started to announce the classes.

''In class 1-A, which will be taught by me, are… Atkins, Jeff.''

Lily didn't really pay attention. It would take some time until her name would be called, _if _her name was on the list for 1-A that is. A few minutes later, she heard a familiar name.

''Morgan, Jayde.''

She felt Jayde looking at her and smiled. She probably hoped that they would be in the same class. Lily really hoped so too. They had become friends quickly and she really liked the redhead.

To her relieve, her name was called only a minute later.

''Tyler, Lily.'' the teacher said, and Lily and Jayde looked at each other, wearing identical grins.  
After that they zoomed out, not really caring about the other students. They didn't know their names anyway.

When the teacher was done reading out the names, she asked class 1-A to follow her, since she would be their homeroom teacher. So far things were looking good for Lily. She had already made a friend, who was in the same class as her. On top of that, their homeroom teacher seemed really nice.  
The teacher, who introduced herself as Mrs. April, took them to a classroom that said '_1-A_'.  
Everyone said down fast, being excited about finally being at the School. Lily and Jayde were seated next to each other at the front row. The twins from earlier were seated behind them. Mrs. April took place behind the desk and everyone became quiet.  
Mrs. April smiled.

''Welcome to the Ranger School, all of you are here for slightly different reasons. Some of you wish to become a Pokémon Ranger, others want to be an Operator and there are also aspiring Mechanics amongst you. But all of you wish one thing: To make Almia, or maybe even the world, a better place for us to live in,'' Mrs. April smiled. ''But that will be a hard task if you don't graduate first! This means I want you to take your studying seriously-''  
Lily groaned, she hated studying. Her friend on the other hand was beaming. Lily rolled her eyes at this, which turned Jayde's cheeks a slight pinkish colour.  
''But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourselves. Now, for your schedules…''

Mrs. April handed each of the class their schedule and explained some basic rules which you were to follow through the entire year ('Rules are meant to be broken…' someone whispered mischievously which earned a boy with dark grey hair and identical eyes a stern gaze from Mrs. April). After that, Mrs. April told them to go to the cafeteria for dinner. The kids of class 1-A happily followed her advice, since they were all starving.

The cafeteria existed of four long tables. The first one was were the teachers were seated. The others belonged to each year respectively. Lily and Jayde sat opposite to the twins and the guy with the dark grey hair. No one spoke, as they were too hungry to. When everyone was done eating, the twin boy opened his mouth.

''So, how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu during the opening exam? It didn't even take me a second!''

His sister replied with a hit on the head. The boy grumped.

''Okay, less than a minute.''

Another hit.

''Ow! Jeez, stop it Freya! It was about two minutes.''

Jayde shook her head, implying she wasn't aspiring to become a Ranger.

Lily nodded her head at the boy in admiration.  
''Well isn't that fast,'' she said and then she grinned. ''Took me one minute and twenty seconds.'' she told them proudly. The boy started sulking, but his sister, called Freya, smiled an identical grin.

''Ha!'' She said. ''One minute and _nineteen _seconds!''

Lily raised an eyebrow, to which she sighed.

''Okay, just a bit faster than Finn here.''

Her brother, whose name was Finn, snorted to this. His sister gave him an angry stare, which made him decide to keep quiet. Lily guessed that they would never find out which of the two siblings had been faster during the entrance exam.

The boy with grey hair, who was sitting next to Finn, looked at Jayde with curiosity.

''So, you want to be a Mechanic or an Operator?''

Jayde turned slightly pink, as everyone was staring at her. She probably wasn't used to all the attention.

''Mechanic.'' she quietly said. The grey-haired boy stared at her, waiting for more, but Jayde didn't open her mouth again.

''Well,'' the boy started. ''I'm Roland Wilson, and I'm training to become an Operator.''

Finn snorted.

''An Operator? Bit lame isn't it?''

Roland grinned mischievously at this.

''You insulting me, _Ranger_? You do realise if we ever were to work together, I could order you around?''

Finn quickly put up an obviously fake, admiring smile.

''An Operator? How cool!''

Everyone laughed at this. Freya then decided she and her brother should properly introduce themselves, as Roland had just done.

''So I'm Freya Williams, and this idiot here is my brother, Finn.''

''You do realise we're twins and thus you're an idiot as well?''

''We only _look _identical, stupid.''

''Who you calling stupid, stupid?''

Lily quickly interfered, she had the feeling their fights could take hours.

''I'm Lily Tyler, and this is Jayde Morgan.''

Jayde shyly smiled to this, and then went back to pay attention to her glass of water, as he had previously done so during the twins' fight. Lily wondered if fights made the girl nervous, but maybe she was just being shy, like before.

Freya got up, yawning.

''Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm broke. Starting tomorrow we'll have to get up early, so we better get to bed early.''

Jayde and Lily nodded and followed her to the girls' dorm, which' door was right from the cafeteria. Finn and Roland also got up and walked to the left, where the boys' dorm was.

Lily flinched at the sight of the pink door. What do you mean cliché?  
The entered the dorm, which was just as pink as the door.

''Pink much?'' Freya commented. Jayde smiled weakly, and dropped at the nearest bed. Lily decided to take the bed above. She picked up her bags from the middle of the room and brought them to the closet next to her and Jayde's bunk. Freya took the upper bed opposite from the other girls. She didn't feel like unpacking, but also didn't want to sleep in her clothes like Jayde, who was already fast asleep. Sighing, she decided to unpack half of her things and then went to bed.  
Just when Lily herself was about to go to sleep, the other girls from her year entered the dorm. They looked like zombies, to be honest and Lily wondered if she looked like that as well.

Quietly, as to not wake Jayde, she climbed into her bed.


	2. Pudding Lots and lots of pudding

The next day Lily woke up early. She was too excited to get back to sleep, so she grabbed her uniform (a dark blue dress shirt with a yellow tie, a green jacket, blue shorts and brown boots) and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After taking a quick shower, she dressed and braided her long, light brown hair in a French braid.

By the time she went back into the dorm, Jayde was already wide awake, filling her side of their closet with her things. Freya on the other hand, was still fast asleep. Lily wondered if it had been a good idea that the girl had taken the upper bed, since she was about to fall out of it.

Quietly, as to not disturb Freya and the other girls in the dorm, she snuck out. She was surprised to find Finn sitting at the first years' table. The boy didn't expect anyone to be up either, as he looked at her in surprise.

''Morning.''

''Morning,'' Lily replied and she sat down across from him. ''Couldn't sleep either?''

Finn shook his head.

''No, I'm so amazing that I don't need that much sleep.'' he grinned a foolish smile and Lily rolled his eyes.

''Seriously?''

Finn laughed.

''Okay, I was too excited to sleep. You got me.''

The door to the first year boys' dorm opened and Roland appeared, half awake. He could hardly open his eyes and his hair looked like a bird had nestled in it.  
''Are you people for real? Get back to bed you idiots.''

And with those words he was gone.

''I don't think Roland is much of a morning person, do you?'' Lily asked, as to which Finn laughed.

''Neither is Freya, I really hope we don't wake her up…''

Lily raised her eyebrow.

''Scared?''  
This question took the boy by surprise. He quickly recovered with a loud laugh, though he quickly stopped and turned his head to see if he had awoken his twin sister.

''I take that as a yes.''

Finn turned around fast and pointed his finger at her angrily.

''I am _not _afraid of my sister.''

To this Lily simply rolled her eyes.

''Course not.''

''I mean it.''

''I believe you.''

''No you don't.''

''Well you did looked scared just now.''

''I did not.''

''Yes you-''

They were interrupted however by an even grumpier Roland.

''Could you people _please _shut _up_?'' he shouted. A pillow landed at his head. Apparently his shouting had woken someone in the boys' room.

''_You _shut up.'' someone mumbled. Lily and Finn burst into laughter, which earned them a vile look from Roland, who strolled back to bed.

x x x x

The first lesson of the day for the aspiring Rangers, was given by Mr. Kaplan. An extraordinary man, who for some reason wanted to rule the world. When Lily, Freya and Finn were practising on capturing some Taillow, he appeared behind an unsuspecting Finn.

''Join me on my quest to conquer the world, Williams.''

This lead to Finn never wanting to be alone with Mr. Kaplan ever again.

The next lesson was given by Ms. Claire, who taught them all about target clears. The three friends, who knew all about that already, were bored to death, until Ms. Claire finally told them to try it themselves. The assignment was to find a Pokémon who was capable of clearing a crate and destroying it. According to their Stylers, they had to find a Pokémon who was capable of the field move crush level one.

''Hey Lily, want to see who can catch a Bidoof first?'' Finn grinned. Lily took out her Capture Styler.

''The loser will have to wake up Roland at four a.m.''

Finn's grin widened.

''You're on.''

Freya rolled her eyes.

''Glad to see you both have a death wish.''

Even though Freya had been fast asleep that morning during Roland's outburst, she had still heard of his reputation.

And so, the match began.

It wasn't hard to _find _a Bidoof. After all, they were all over the school. The problem was that they were a lot faster than you'd think. Lily had quickly cornered one though. She released the Capture Disc and drew circles with her Styler. The Capture Disc followed her movements, and before she could blink, she had captured the Bidoof. The Plump Mouse Pokémon ran happily around her in circles.

Lily ran back to the crates as fast as she could. The crates were placed just outside of the little house where Mr. Kaplan and Ms. Claire taught. She arrived _just _before Finn did, who arrived only a second later. Finn groaned in defeat.

''It was great knowing you two.''

Freya, who was seated at the ground as she had already destroyed her crate, rolled her eyes.

''You accepted the challenge you know.''

Lily and Finn quickly instructed the captured Bidoof to destroy their crates. After all, they didn't want to be the last of the class. After crushing the crates, the Bidoof went back to their friends who were being fed by Janice, the school's caretaker.

The bell rang, which meant it was finally time for lunch. The trio rushed inside to meet up with Jayde and Roland. Not to mention they were all starving.  
Finn stuffed his face with bread, fruit and more bread at the same time. It was truly a disgusting sight.

Lily quickly averted her eyes, but Roland kept staring at the boy in awe.

''Dude, how…?''

Finn swallowed.

''It's a gift.''

''More like a curse,'' Freya mumbled, she looked just as disgusted as the other two girls. ''Seriously, you're sixteen. Can't you eat normally for once?''  
_For once_. He always ate that way? Lily hadn't noticed that the evening before, but that was probably because she had been very hungry and had focused on her food instead of on her tablemates.

x x x x

After lunch it was time for gym class, one of the few classes the five friends had together. Gym class at the Ranger School wasn't much different from gym class at her previous school. Though from time to time the Rangers would be separated from the Operators and Mechanics for special training that was only required for aspiring Rangers. The first gym class that day however, consisted of dodge ball. Finn and Roland were all fired up, saying they would beat Lily and Freya, who were also fired up. Jayde on the other hand, looked a bit green. When Lily asked about it, she smiled and said it was nothing. Freya pulled an eyebrow and told her that if she didn't feel like playing, the teacher would surely understand. The red haired girl however assured them that she was fine.  
The five friends were separated so that Finn and Roland could play against Lily and Freya, this at the request of the former two. Jayde was placed in team two along with Lily and Freya, this at the request of the latter two. The girl's face became greener and greener, and her two friends wanted to keep an eye on her.  
Everything went fine though. Jayde was quickly eliminated from the match and the colour of her face quickly went back to normal. Lily wondered if the girl just didn't like playing dodge ball.

At the end of the match, it was just Lily versus Finn and Roland, who wore identical smug smiles. Freya was practically biting her fingers off instead of her nails. Even Jayde, who didn't really seem to care about winning or losing, was at the edge of her seat, hoping that Lily would beat the two boys.  
Finn and Roland threw their balls at the same time, thinking that would be enough to get her. They were wrong though. Lily avoided both balls and threw them both at Roland, which took him by surprise. Now it was just Lily and Finn, who decided to go with the same strategy. Lily however expected this and avoided them.

''Come on Lily! Kick his ass!'' Freya screamed from the bench. Both benches were now burning with excitement and cheering their teammates on.

Lily picked up the balls, but decided that it was a bit unfair. She put on ball back on the floor and kicked it towards Finn, which lead to some vile complaints from Freya.

Finn grinned and picked up the ball.

''If you lose you'll have to wake You-Know-Who up instead.''

Lily grinned back.''

''If you lose you have to wake Voldy up every day at four a.m. for a week.''

''Done.''

If only Finn didn't have so much confidence, it would have spared him Roland's revenge. No one back then knew what they were discussing, but they soon found out.  
After six days of waking up at four in the morning, Roland was very demon like. No one dared to talk to him, except for Jayde, who Roland didn't snarl at. Finn was very glad when Sunday came and there was only one time left. He did fear how Roland would react however, as he had tried to strangle him with a pillow the previous night.

The other first years had decided after four days that it would be safer to spend the night in the cafeteria, they all understood that it would last until Sunday and they fancied some sleep.

When Finn woke up just before four a.m. however, Roland was nowhere to be seen. Confused, Finn stepped out of bed, which he wished he hadn't. The trap had been activated and he was soon covered in what he suspected to be pudding. Lots and lots of pudding. Roland came from under the bed, laughing hysterically.

''Very funny.''

He ignored Roland- after all, he couldn't be mad with him, that would be a bit hypocrite (though this prank went too far, he thought angrily) and went straight for the bathroom to take a shower. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, was he welcomed by all his classmates, who were laughing at the sight of him. He spotted Lily, his sister and Jayde in front. The first two had tears in their eyes and were holding their bellies, the latter one was trying her best not to laugh, which he really appreciated.

It was unfair though, after all he only woke Roland up six nights in a row because he lost a stupid bet against _Lily_. Lily. Why was he the only one covered in pudding?

''Hey Lily…''

She stopped laughing, but there were still tears in her eyes. She had a cautious look in her eyes.

''Yeah?''

''Want a hug?''

Lily's eyes widened and she tried to get away in vain. She too, was now covered in pudding.

After that, they stopped making bets. Involving Roland, anyway.


	3. A Midnight Stroll

Author's note: Oh my gosh guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I didn't even know I had four followers! Thank you guys so much for reading my story.  
By the way, I just checked the characters' profiles and I once wrote that Roland loves 'running through the fields'… youtube dot com slash watch?v=TnE1SzGR4_U Look I found Roly. Look at him go. He looks so happy. It's chapter three! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Okay so I forgot to do this the last two chapters, but I don't own Pokémon. I only own my OC's. And the plot of course.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the pudding accident and the five friends had been at the Ranger School for three weeks now. They had adjusted to the life at the school and were accustomed to Bidoof waking them up and Mr. Kaplan's strange obsession with conquering the world.

It was on a Friday evening when some of the first years were approached by some older students.

Jayde nervously hid behind Lily, while Finn and Freya looked at them with superiority. Oh boy, Lily thought.

''Hello, newbies,'' one of the older boys had a mischievous grin on his face, one Lily usually spotted on three of her friends. ''We thought you might be interested in proving yourselves.''

The other first years quickly grabbed their stuff, muttering that they got things to do and ran off.

The boy, who was obviously the leader, uttered a tsk. He grinned at Finn, who I knew would definitely give in.

''Prove ourselves how?'' he asked. Freya sighed.

''Finn…''  
''Scared, newbie?'' one of the boy's minions asked. Freya glared at him. If there was one thing she hated, it was people thinking she was scared.

''It's simple,'' the leader explained as he pointed at the woods next to the school. ''Not too long ago someone spotted a Chimchar in the woods. Your quest is to capture it after midnight.''

''Why?'' Lily asked, left eyebrow raised. ''Can't you do it yourself?''

The older boy chuckled.

'''Course I can, but any idea how _scary _the woods are at night?'' he looked at Jayde, who whimpered.

''Jerk,'' Freya said, hatred in her eyes. ''We'll do it.''

''We will?'' Roland asked, looking up from writing 'I should not dress up Slakoth in dresses, even though they look cute in it and it was Freya's idea'.

''Of course.'' Finn didn't advert his gaze from the older kids, looking determined to prove to them that they weren't scared.

''We'll see you there at twelve. If you don't change your mind, that is.''

''Oh don't worry, we won't.'' Lily ignored Jayde who was pulling her sleeve. She would prove to those jerks that they were brave.

As soon as the boys had left, Jayde started whimpering.

''Don't worry Jayde, you don't have to come along.'' Roland assured her, rubbing her arm to comfort her.

''Then how do I know you guys don't get yourselves into _more _trouble?'' she sobbed.

''Jee, thanks Jay. Good to know you have so much faith in us.'' Freya joked.

Thus, that evening they were planning how to get out of the school. They had sneaked around the school after curfew before, but sneaking out the School might be riskier. They had no idea if there was some kind of alarm on the door that the teachers turned on after curfew. If someone caught them they'd be in a hell of trouble. Especially Finn and Roland, who Mrs. April had threatened to give detention for two weeks straight if they broke the rules again. Yep, the two boys had gotten themselves quite the reputation these past few weeks.

''Let's just meet in the cafeteria at eleven thirty,'' Roland suggested. They were seated in the girls' dormitory. The other girls were still eating, so they could talk in private. ''Our only problems are that we don't know if they've put a security system at the door and that we could possibly trip over some Bidoof. We can't really plan ahead to prevent that from happening.''

They all agreed, and thus the boys quickly went to their own dorm, before any of the girls would start complaining about their presence.  
''I can't believe we're actually doing this,'' Jayde muttered. ''I've never broken any rules before.'' she added wide-eyed. Freya and Lily laughed at this.  
''There's a first time for everything.'' Lily winked at the shy redhead.  
Freya grinned.  
''And it certainly won't be the last time. You have chosen us as your friends after all.''

At eleven thirty in the evening the three girls quietly got out of their beds. Well, they _tried _to be quiet. Lily bumped into Jayde, who in her turn bumped into Freya. They all fell down like domino pieces.

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

They quickly got up, holding in their giggles and burst out in laughter when they were out of their dorm. They were quickly hushed by Finn and Roland, who were waiting for them by the stairs.

''Sorry!" they whispered as they quietly- and this time really quietly -followed the boys downstairs.

The hallway was filled with Bidoof as usual. Their eyes fixed on the floor to make sure they wouldn't fall over one of the Pokémon, they hastily made their way towards the door.

They all stared at it in silence, as if they were expecting that it would open on his own.

''Well,'' Lily said, as she reached out to the doorknob. ''Here goes nothing.''

She opened the door. Nothing happened. No screeching alarm. The friends sighed in relief and quickly got out of the school.

Lily prayed that they would be this lucky the entire night.

They made their way towards the woods, Finn and Freya leading them. Jayde had a firm grip on Lily's sleeve, to make sure they didn't get separated. They arrived at the forest edge too early, so they waited for the older kids to show up. After what felt like an eternity, they finally showed up.

The leader threw something at Freya, who caught it. It was a torch.

''Figured you kids weren't as smart to bring one.''

Lily's head became one with Freya's hair. Fortunately it was dark, so no one noticed.

''Well, see you kids in the morning.'' the leader grinned, as he turned to walk away.

''In the morning?'' Finn frowned.

''Well you don't expect us to stay out here all night? Just show us the Browser on your Styler tomorrow.''

That left the five kids all alone with only- in Lily, Finn and Freya's cases -their Stylers and a torch as company.

''Well, let's find that Chimchar. The sooner, the better. It's freezing,'' Freya said, and she walked into the woods. She turned on the torch and turned her neck to see if the others were following her yet. ''Coming?''

* * *

It had been an hour since they had entered the woods. They were cold and tired, and no sight of the Chimchar. Lily didn't want to say anything, but she started to doubt that there ever had been a Chimchar here. She feared the seniors had played a childish prank on them.

Jayde was now firmly holding Freya's arm, who was still holding the torch. Roland was… _skipping_? Lily decided that it was best to ignore it. She was exhausted and really needed some sleep, she was probably imagining it.

She was now walking next to Finn, who didn't look as confident as before. Lily suspected that he had the same fear as she did: they had been set up.

''Maybe we should go back…'' said Freya hesitant. She definitely didn't want those jerks to think they had given up because they were scared.

''No, definitely not.'' Finn said, though he didn't sound very sure. Thus, they kept walking.

They all stopped when they heard a rustling in the trees. They all hold their breath. Lily kept reassuring herself that it was just a Pokémon.

Something emerged, something spook like. Lily and Freya yelled and ran off. Lily knew it wasn't actually a ghost. She knew it was just a Gastly, but it wasn't _just _a Gastly. She hated ghost Pokémon. They were scary and annoying to capture. In their haste to get away from the Gastly, they had separated though. Not just from the others, but from each other as well. Great, Lily thought. More Gastly might have escaped from the School's basement (and who could blame them?) and were probably spooking around the woods being all spooky.

Jayde was probably terrified being all alone, so Lily set off to find her friend, her School Styler ready for more Pokémon to appear. She really wished her Styler had some kind of torch option, since she could hardly see anything.

''Jayde?'' she asked. She didn't dare to yell, since she was afraid they might hear her in the school. Though they might have already heard her and Jayde's screams from before.

No one responded, so her search continued. After a while she really started to lose hope. She had never realised how big the woods were. Or maybe she was just walking in circles, since she had no idea where she was going due to the lack of light. Maybe she should just get back to the edge and meet up with her friends there. Just when she was about to do that (though she had no idea how to get there), she bumped into something large. She tried so scream, but something covered her mouth.

''Jeez Lily, it's just me. How are you ever going to be a Ranger when you're such a scaredy cat?''

Lily removed his hand from her mouth. She had never been so happy to see- well, as far as she could see -Finn.

''Why did you guys split up? Freya has the torch.'' Lily asked, ignoring his question.

''Well,'' even though it was dark, Lily could see that he was rubbing the back of his neck. ''I just immediately ran after you two, thinking I could catch up before you'd get too far, but then…''

''You got separated too?'' Lily guessed with a smirk.

''Wipe that smirk of your face, Tyler,'' Finn knew the girl well enough to know she was smirking. ''None of this would have happened if you two wouldn't have run of because of a 'ghost'.''

''I know it wasn't a ghost, I just don't like ghost Pokémon, especially Gastly and Gengar. And I don't appreciate Haunter showing up out of nowhere either.''  
Finn chuckled.

''And you want to be a Ranger?''

''You're afraid of your own sister.'' Lily countered.

''Oi, watch it.''

''Or else?''

''Let's just find the others.'' Finn sighed.

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes, when Finn turned around. Lily bumped into him for the second time that night.

''Let's not make a habit out of this.'' she mumbled. Finn grinned, his face red for what he was going to say. Bless the dark, he thought.

''Give me your hand.''

''Why?'' Lily asked confused and a little bit embarrassed. She knew her face was once again matching with Jayde's hair.

''Because it's easy to get separated again in this darkness.''

He hold out his hand for her to grab, and after struggling with finding it, she grabbed it.

They walked like that what felt like eons (probably because of the embarrassment), when they were blinded in the face.

''Look at the cute couple.'' teased Freya, who was holding the torch. Roland was behind her, a sleeping Jayde on his back.

The 'cute couple' quickly let go of each other's hands.

''It would be a nuisance if we got separated again.'' Finn shot back at his twin sister. Freya grinned, a devilish glint in her eyes. That glint usually appeared in the eyes of her brother, but when they appeared in her eyes, something horrible was going to happen.

''Let's just get out of here. Jayde already passed out from exhaustion.'' Roland said, before the two twins got in one of their usual fights.

They all silently agreed and followed Freya out of the woods.

''They definitely set us up, didn't they?'' Freya asked.

''As long as they didn't inform the teachers.'' Finn clenched his fists.

''They probably found this amusing enough.'' Lily sighed. As the others were ready to make their way back to the School, something caught Lily's eye. It was the Chimchar.

''Guys, wait!'' she raised her voice a bit, not too loud since she didn't want to wake any of the teachers. She hold out her Styler and released the Capture Disc. She quickly started to draw circles with her Styler. The Chimchar, being tired himself, just sat there, something Lily wasn't used to. It was something she wouldn't mind getting used to, though. That wasn't going to happen though. Pokémon hardly ever sat still, not even when they were wounded (unless it was a very bad wound, but they would still try to attack). With a grin on her face she completed the capture. The Chimchar was now registered in her Browser. She set the fire Pokémon free before returning to her friends.

They all looked surprised.

''Guess they didn't set us up, then.'' Freya turned off the torch before they continued their way back to the school. They couldn't believe their luck when they were back in the cafeteria without getting caught. Finn and Roland were grinning from ear to ear.  
''Yeah, no two weeks detention!'' they whispered as they high-fived. Freya rolled her eyes and yawned at the same time.  
''Good thing tomorrow is Saturday. I can really use some sleep.''  
After Roland had carefully put Jayde in her bed, the boys left. Lily and Freya immediately fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds.

* * *

The next morning, though more like afternoon, they showed the seniors Lily's browser.

''Look at that, they actually did it,'' the leader said, surprise shown on his face. ''Guess you deserve my 'respect' now.'' he and his friends laughed at that as they walked away.

''Jerk.'' Freya huffed.

''Where's Roland?'' Finn asked. For the first time that afternoon they noticed that Roland wasn't with him.

''I thought he was with us during lunch.'' Lily said, confused.

''He probably went back to bed.'' Jayde laughed. They all laughed at that, but then got serious.

''Doesn't sound like a bad idea.'' Freya said.

''No it doesn't, sis.'' Finn agreed.

Therefore, if anyone asked where the five friends were, they could be found in their beds; sleeping.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it :) I hope to update this story more from now on, though school is starting in less than two weeks... *sigh* Please review!


	4. Detention

Author's note: Sorry for the late update! School has started again and I'm using pretty much all of my free time to study for my CPE or editing my book. I felt really guilty for not updating in about... a month I think? And I really did want to write this chapter, so here it is!  
This chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for writtenkitten, so thank you for being such a motivational website! (really, if you're ever suffering from writer's block, use this website! Unless you don't like cats, then don't use this website).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

''This is all _your_ fault, Finn!''

''Me? It was _your_ idea, Freya!''

''None of this would have happened if Roland knew how to tell the time on a bloody clock!''

''Great, now Jayde's crying!''

''Could you all be quiet? This is detention, not a tea party!''

* * *

_A few hours earlier._

Boredom was never a good thing around the five friends. Well, not all of the five friends. Jayde never seemed to be bored. She always had something to read, something to research. Freya always enjoyed herself as well, there were always Pokémon for her to play with. She didn't enjoy practical jokes, but she did have the same mischievous personality as her brother, which led her to getting her brother and friend in trouble (while she herself got away with everything).

The other three on the other hand, could not cope with boredom that well. On the contrary. When these three got bored, bad things happened. Especially when it came to Roland and Finn. After this little 'incident' the rest of the group swore to make sure the two boys never got bored again.

You see, Roland and Finn came up with the most ridiculous (and dangerous) ideas to pass the time. Lily, having nothing to do, just goes along with it from time to time.

One time they dressed up Slakoth in dresses, but to be fair, this was all Freya's idea. It was extremely unfair when Roland was the only one to receive punishment.

One of Finn's most briliant ideas (or so he says himself) was putting a Muk in Mrs. April's bed. Where he got the Muk is still an unsolved mystery. Mrs. April of course didn't think this was funny, and punished both boys (Finn had been helped by his partner in crime of course) with detention for two days straight. Naturally, it didn't stop there.

This time Lily decided to join the two guys, since she didn't have anything to do and Finn's idea sounded really funny. Thus, the three friends set out to find themselves a Happiny. You might wonder what they were going to do with the baby Pokémon. See, ever since that first school day, Finn had wanted to play a prank on Mr. Kaplan. When they found out about his greatest fear just yesterday, how could they pass up this fine opportunity to prank him?

So where does the Happiny come in, you ask? Well, Mr. Kaplan's great fear, is Happiny. Yes, I am talking of the cute little pink Pokémon that evolves into Chansey. The one and the same. For some weird reason (Lily and her friends suspect that it had to do with some kind of childhood trauma) Mr. Kaplan is deadly afraid of the cute little baby Pokémon.

Finding a Happiny wasn't as hard as the trio had expected. After asking around a bit, they learned that they could find one in the Vien Forrest. They weren't really allowed to leave the School grounds, but they also weren't allowed to prank on their teachers, so...  
After capturing the Happiny they quickly returned to the School. Thankfully, no one had noticed that they were gone, so they didn't get in any trouble. Trouble would come later though, when Mr. Kaplan found out that his two best students had been behind the appearance of the egg-like Pokémon.

The teacher's high-pitch screams could be even heard in the neighbouring town of Vien Town. Needless to say, Mr. Kaplan did not like the little surprise. Roland however, had somehow got away with. No one knew how, but since he alone had paid for the Slakoth incident, Finn and Lily weren't mad.

As you can see, the friends- except Jayde -had a knack for getting into trouble (or in Freya's case getting others into trouble). Roland's motto was 'When in boredom, do as Fred and George Weasley do'. Well, after 'Rules are meant to be broken' of course, which was definitely his life motto.

It was the end of May, and they had been at the School for almost two months. Finn and Roland were itching to play a prank that Roland had thought up a few days ago. The only problem was that they needed help. Not only Lily's, but Freya and Jayde's as well. Lily would definitely help if they asked her at the right moment (when she had nothing to do). Freya would need some convincing, but in the end, she would come through. The only problem was Jayde. Jayde didn't like pranking. Actually, she hated it. She put up with it because she liked her friends, but the other first years wondered why in the name of Celebi she was friends with Finn and Roland.  
They never included Jayde in their scheming, but this time, they really needed her help.

Thus why that evening they confronted her in the library.

''Please Jayde! We really can't do it without you.'' Finn begged.

''Good,'' the small girl scoffed. ''Pranking is mean.''

''We're not being mean, Jayde,'' Roland pleaded. ''Come on, it's not like we keep playing pranks on the same people!''

''Yeah, there was Mrs. April, Mr. Kaplan, Freya, Lily, the seniors, Janice-''

''It's still mean!'' Jayde said. She closed her book and stormed off.

''We're never going to convince her,'' Roland sighed. ''Maybe we should think of another way...''

Finn however, had a glint in his eyes, which could only mean that he had a 'brilliant' idea.

''_We _probably won't...''

* * *

''Not you too!'' Jayde cried. ''Can't you just leave me out of it?''  
''Come on, Jay! We really_, really_ need your help!'' Freya pleaded.  
''We'll make sure that you won't get into trouble.'' Lily promised  
Jayde stared at her two best friends. Why couldn't they all just leave her alone? Surely there was someone else who could help them?  
''What about Peter? He's studying to become a Mechanic as well. He probably knows how to help you.'' Jayde offered. Why couldn't her friends understand that she just didn't want to get into any trouble?  
''No, Peter is no good, Jay! We need you.'' Freya stared at the redhead with puppy dog eyes.  
''I solemnly swear that no one will ever know that you were involved.'' Lily added.  
The two Ranger girls were looking at their friend as if they were about to drop onto their knees and beg her.  
''You promise I won't get into any trouble with the school?'' Jayde asked doubtful, about to give in. The two girls nodded quickly.  
''Fine.'' Jayde sighed, knowing full well that she would regret it later on.  
''Yay, thanks Jay!''  
Her two friends jumped at her two give her a big Ursaring hug.  
''You won't regret it!'' said Freya. Oh, she would definitely regret it.

Roland's brilliant idea involved a harmless substance (which had to be made by Jayde) that would turn someone pink (Freya thought it would be absolutely adorable to make the Bidoof pink and thus she agreed to help. Jayde thought that if they only made the Bidoof pink- and not the teacher -maybe they wouldn't get into so much trouble after all). Finn and Roland had other plans however. Their real 'victim' was Mr. Kaplan, who would just look _lovely_ in pink.

Unfortunately, this went completely wrong. As Lily would state a few hours later, Roland really needed to learn how to read the time. Instead of throwing the substance on an unsuspecting Mr. Kaplan, or even a Bidoof, the grey haired boy threw it on someone else. To his and his friends' horror, he had thrown it on Mrs. April, who looked like a very angry Jigglypuff.

Jayde, who had thought that they would pull the prank on the Bidoof, was still there and about to cry. _You won't get into any trouble! Promise! Yeah, right._

Freya and Lily were ready to strangle the two boys, for not telling them their true plan, when Finn whispered in shock 'You're not Mr. Kaplan!'. And Mrs. April, oh Mrs. April was so done with the five friends, especially Finn and Roland.

Thus, the five friends found themselves in detention about an hour later (after a speech from Mrs. April and a talk with the headmaster).

''This is all your fault, Finn!'' Freya yelled at her brother.

''Me? It was your idea, Freya!'' Finn shot back.

''None of this would have happened if Roland knew how to tell the time on a bloody clock!'' shouted Lily, who gave Roland a dirty look.

''Great, now Jayde's crying!'' said Roland, who felt really guilty for including the poor Mechanic in training.

The door to the detention classroom opened.

''Could you all be quiet? This is detention, not a tea party!'' Mrs. April yelled. And thus the five friends sat there in silence. Cursing each other for their bad luck. Needless to say, this would not be their last time in there.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you liked it! Please review :) And yes, Harry Potter exists in my Pokémon universe. I just couldn't help myself. If you're wondering, Rolands life motto is based on 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do'.


End file.
